Jagā
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Two years have gone by since Davey Motomiya moved to the Xavier Institute. As for Jun Motomiya, she is at college enjoying herself when she suddenly gets an aggravating pain in her back.
1. Chapter 1

"The Black Cat"

 **This is a twoshot sequel to the story 'Evolution'. After this will be the continuation of the series. Please enjoy and review!**

It was a bright and sunny day in October and the students of Tokyo University were wandering around campus during lunch hour, enjoying the surprisingly warm day.

A 20 year old woman with back length magenta hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes was smiling as she waved good-bye to a group of girls she was friends with before she then entered the campus library.

Glancing around the building, the woman spotted a young man with short blue hair and obsidian eyes sitting at a desk reading a biology book.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, the woman walked over to the desk and sat down in front of the bluenette, startling him slightly.

"Now, why is it every time I come in here, I always manage to find you?" Jun Motomiya questioned.

Calming down at the sight of the girl, the boy gave her a small grin.

"Probably because this is the only place I can get any quiet time. My roommate is a loud maniac." Joe Kido said.

"Hm. You'd think having Gomamon would make you used to it." Jun commented.

The bag on the chair beside Joe then started to move which caught Jun's attention.

A furry white head with an orange mohawk, purple stripes and large green eyes then poked out of the bag.

"Yeah, you'd think, huh?" Gomamon raised an eyebrow.

Joe sighed at his partner while Jun simply giggled as she reached over to run her fingers through the orange tuff of fur on the seal's head.

"So, Gomamon, are you excited for tomorrow night?" Jun asked him.

Hearing that, Joe raised an eyebrow at that as he looked at the older girl in confusion.

"You bet! I can't wait to get dressed up and get completely hyped up." Gomamon grinned cutely.

"Um, what are you two talking about?" The child of Reliability asked making the duo look at him.

"Joe, don't you remember? It's Halloween tomorrow!" The Digimon reminded him.

Once he heard that, Joe groaned in disbelief as he placed a hand over his face.

"I completely forgot about that!" He groaned as he rubbed the area between his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you plan on studying all night. You promised to take me trick or treating with the others." Gomamon pouted.

"I know, I know." Joe said.

Shaking her head at this, Jun leaned her head in the center of her palm as she stared at the duo of Reliability.

A frown was then etched on her face when she felt an annoyed pain in her back and her reached her other hand behind her to rub at it.

She had had gained a ache in her back earlier this morning, but was unsure of what she had done to cause it.

"I think you should go out for a night of fun. With all of the work you do, you deserve it." Jun told Joe.

"But I have a paper to do." Joe protested.

"Let me guess; you already finished it and you want to review it for any mistakes?" Jun gave him a look.

Her statement was proven as Joe looked down, avoiding her eyes as he began to blush nervously.

"You're such a nerd." Gomamon sighed as he raised his flippers in a shrug.

Giggling at that, Jun took pleasure in watching the two partners interacting before she then let out a groan when she felt a jolt of pain rush up her spine.

At the pained sound the girl made, Joe and Gomamon broke out of their little argument and turned their attention over to Jun who was leaning on the table as she kept a hand on her back.

"Jun, are you okay?" Joe asked.

Getting up out of his seat, he made his way over to the girl and he kneeled down at her side.

"What's wrong?" Gomamon asked as he hopped up on the table.

"I-I don't know. Something's wrong with my back." She groaned in pain.

Frowning at this, Joe then pulled Jun off of the chair and slung one of her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own arm around her waist.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to your dorm. Gomamon, let's go." Joe said to him.

Nodding at that, Gomamon grabbed the bag and followed after Joe as he helped Jun walk out of the library.

"Joe, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine." Jun muttered as the pain in her back became more intense.

"I'm not taking any chances." Joe told her.

(At the Institute...)

A bald man seated in a wheelchair had a strange metal helmet on his head was staring at the large computer screen in front of him.

"New mutant detected. Related to archive file." The female voice of Cerebro said.

Frowning at this, Charles Xavier watched as the picture of Jun appeared on the screen along with her stats which made his eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Oh, dear." Charles sighed as he took off his helmet.

Rolling away from the machine, Charles made his way down to the danger room where his students and the teachers were all located.

Once he reached the danger room's observation deck, he glanced down to see a muscular man with bluish colored hair and golden brown eyes standing beside an African American woman with long white hair.

They were watching as three 14 year olds trained against each other.

One of the girls, Jean Grey, aimed a punch at Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya, otherwise known as Tora, while Scott 'Cyclops' Summers swung his leg in a kick at the tigress.

Raising an arm, Tora blocked Jean's punch and used her other hand to catch Cyclops' leg.

Seeing she was stuck in the middle of the two other mutants, Tora jumped up and performed a slightly sloppy slpit kick, kicking Cyclops and Jean away from her.

With some more space, Tora spun around and kicked Jean across the face, sending her to the ground.

Next, Tora ran at Cyclops and jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his shoulders before she then swung her body around to flip him onto the ground.

Just as Cyclops hit the floor, Tora removed her legs from around his shoulders and rolled onto her feet.

Watching this little fight, Wolverine couldn't help but smirk proudly at the tigress as she stood there over her friend who was whining in pain.

She was learning fast and was going to be a tough little warrior with a few more years of training.

"Did you have to do that move?" Cyclops asked as he sat up.

"How am I suposed to perfect it if I don't practise it?" Tora shrugged as she held a hand out to help Cyclops up.

Glancing over her shoulder to where Jean was, Tora saw Veemon helping the psychic stand up.

"Sorry about that kick, J. You okay?" The tigress asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing a little won't help." Jean gave a pained smile as she rubbed at her jaw.

Veemon snickered at this as he turned his attention over to his partner who was giving her two friends a sheepish smile.

"I know that may have been a bit of a surprise, but you need to remember; when you get into fights, you will face opponents who are stronger than you and will be able to react quickly in battle. This was a good excercise for you." Storm said.

Scoffing at that, Wolverine stepped up to start listing the mistakes he found in everyone's form during the training session.

"Yeah, well, I saw plenty of mistakes here. Red, your punch wasn't done properly. Even if you had managed to hit Tora, it would have been too weak to do any real damage." He told Jean.

"And Cyclops, when she grabbed your leg, you should have been able to think of a way to escape. Instead of just standing there on one leg lookin' like a moron, you could've swung your free leg at her to throw her off guard." Wolverine told the brunette.

That caused Cyclops to glare at the adult feral, but his attention had already moved onto his little protoge who met his gaze head on.

"And as for you; that splitkick was weak. You could have done a lot better." He scolded.

"I know, I know. It felt weak to me, too, when I did it." Tora sighed as her ears drooped.

Nodding at that, Wolverine then glanced over the group and decided they were done for the day.

"Okay then, hit the showers. Training's over." He told them.

"Great! That means we can go over our Halloween plans." Veemon grinned.

He then raced off into the change rooms and then quickly raced out holding a map of Bayville.

"I marked down all the places that give out the best candy. But we're also gonna have to avoid the houses that give out toothfloss, fruit and black licorice." Veemon said as she showed off the map.

There were a bunch of red circles around the blocks that gave out the best candy while the non-sugar givers had all had their houses crossed out witth a large black X.

Glancing over the map, Cyclops bowed his head in disbelief while Jean and Tora both giggled in amusement.

"My, you're certainly prepared." Storm commented as she grinned down at the hyper Digimon.

"You bet! I even have my costume ready and it's the best one yet! Wanna see?" Veemon asked as he folded up his map.

Groaning at this, Wolverine rolled his eyes at the behaviour of the blue dragon.

Hopefully he wasn't going to be as wild and hyped up on sugar like he was last year.

"I'm afraid we'll have to see that later, Veemon. Right now, I need to see you all right now. It's important." Charles announced over the intercom.

This confused everyone, but they did as they were told and walked up to the observation deck where Charles was waiting on them with a grave expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Storm asked as soon as everyone was in the room.

"I'm afraid Cerebro has picked up a new mutant signature." He announced.

"But how's that a bad thing? Should've it be good that we found someone new?" Jean asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is, but you see, the mutant signature I picked up was related to the archive file." Charles said.

His dark brown eyes then landed on Tora when he said this which caused her to frown in confusion and share a look with Veemon who appeared worried.

"Archive? You mean, this mutant is related to one of us?" Cyclops asked.

With those words now registering in her mind, Tora's dual colored eyes grew wide in shock as she whipped her head back towards Charles who met her expression.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed stepping forward.

Everyone turned their attention onto the girl and Wolverine crossed his arms as he frowned thoughtfully as he realized what conclusion the girl had come to.

He needed to prep the black bird for flight quickly.

"Ar-Are you saying...that the new mutant...is Jun? My sister?" Tora questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, it is." Charles confirmed with a nod.

With that answe given, everyone gained shocked expressions as they took in this news.

Jean started to become excited as she realized that this meant her friend would be attending the Institute from now on and she would be able to see her all the time.

Before she could voice her happiness, Jean sensed the panic that was consuming Tora and Veemon which confused her as she turned to look at the duo of Courage and Friendship.

"Guys, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Jean said.

Cyclops turned to look at the duo as well and saw that they looked very worried.

"Why do you look like you're gonna be sick?" He asked.

"Professor, I need to go see my sister now!" Tora demanded.

That took the two best friends by surprise since they had never heard the tigress speak that way to the telepath.

"Yes, I know. Logan, prep the black bird. You're leaving in 15 minutes." Charles told him.

"I was gonna do that even if you refused." Wolverine stated.

Tora then took off running, leaving the observation deck with Veemon at her heels while Wolverine made his way down to the underground garage to get the black bird ready for take off.

"I'll go call Kei and Serenity. They'll want to know about this right away." Storm said as she took off as well.

"Good idea." Charles agreed.

"I don't understand. Why is everyone freaking out? I thought Davey would be happy that her sister is now a mutant." Cyclops said what was on his and Jean's mind.

Sighing at that, Charles turned his attention over to the two confused teenagers who were staring at him.

"When a feral awakens their powers, the transformation is a painfull experience. Especially for the girls." He explained.

"Painfull?" Jean repeated in worry.

(Back in Tokyo...)

Joe had reached Jun's dorm and allowed her to unlock the door before he helped her walk inside.

Once she was in her room, Jun fell down on her bed and cuddled up into the bubblegum pink colored sheets as she tried to ignore the pouding she felt in her head.

"You feeling any better?" Gomamon asked the girl as he jumped up onto the bed beside her.

"No. My head is killing me." Jun whined.

Frowning at this, Joe helped the girl take off her shoes and climb under the covers before he then walked over to the window to shut the curtains.

"Get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better after you sleep." The bluenette said.

"Yeah, I'm sure sleep is the perfect thing to help someone suffering from backpain and a headache." Gomamon quipped.

When those words registered in her mind, Jun's eyes grew wide in shock when she remembered what had happened to her younger sister two years ago.

"Joe, you better go." She told him.

Surprised by the tone the girl had taken on, Joe and Gomamon turned to look at Jun as she forced herself to sit up properly.

"Jun?" Joe questioned.

"I think I know what's wrong and I need you to leave me alone now." She said as she reached over to her beside table to grab her phone.

"What? Jun, if you know what's wrong, then tell me and I can help." Joe told her as he stepped closer to her.

Whipping around to face him, Jun gave the boy a frightening look as her eyes flashed emerald green for a second which caught Joe and his Digimon off guard as they reeled back in shock.

"Whoa! Jun, what's up with your eyes?" Gomamon asked in surprise.

Blinking at that, Jun shook her head as her glowing green eyes returned to their natural chocolate brown as her head began to pound.

"What are you talking about? My eyes are fine. You're just seeing things." Jun denied.

Seeing the girl's eyes flashing colors, it made Joe think back to something TK Takaishi had told them all happened to another Motomiya who had gone through something similar as pain and eyes flashing colors.

"Jun, is this... Are you going through... Are you becoming a feral?" Joe asked.

Gomamon gasped at that as he glanced up at his partner in shock before he then turned his attention back onto Jun who was gritting her teeth tightly as she tried to fight off the throbbing in her spine.

"Wait, like what happened to Davey? Is that what's going on here?" The seal asked as he glanced between the two college students.

Threading her fingers through her hair, Jun itched her elongated nails at her scalp in frustration before she then turned to glare at them once again.

"Yes! This is what's going on here. Now, leave so I can call my family and tell them what's going on!" She growled.

She didn't know what would happen to her when her body went through the evolution and was worried that her inner animal might attack her friends simply for trying to help her.

"But there has to be something we can do." Joe insisted.

"Yeah, there is. Find my roommate and tell her that I'm sick. I don't want anyone coming into this room untill after this mutation is over." Jun told him.

Nodding at that in understanding, Joe picked up Gomamon and started walking over to the door only to pause so he glanced back over to the girl who was now dialing her family's home number.

"I hope you'll be okay, Jun." He told her before leaving.

As soon as the duo of Reliability were gone, Jun jumped out of bed and rushed over to the door so that she could lock it and then moved the dresser in front of it to make sure no one could get in.

Once that was done, Jun limped her way back to her bed and picked up the phone to continue dialing her parents to tell that what was going on.

Holding the receiver up to her head, Jun closed her violet tinted eyes as she listened to the dial tone.

When she heard the phone being answered, she then spoke.

"Mom? Dad?" She whimpered.

"I know, baby. Ororo called us already." Kei Motomiya responded.

That made Jun sigh in relief as she pulled her blanket around her body as she curled up in bed.

"So, the Professor already picked it up on Cerebro?" She asked.

"Yeah, he did. Logan and Davinia are on their way over there right now, but it's going to take them a few hours. Hang on, baby. They'll be there as soon as possible." Kei comforted.

It pained him to bed so far away from his daughter while she was going through this.

Thankfully, his wife wasn't home yet so she didn't know whatw as going on yet.

If she did, then Serenity Motomiya would be rushing over to Tokyo and run through the campus to reach her daughter.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Jun whimpered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You don't have to be. This is all natural. You're equally as strong as your grandmother, aunts and sister and they all got through this. I know you'll be perfectly, _watashi no kawaimusume_ (my pretty girl)." Her father cooed.

Hearing this made Jun smile as she listened to what her father told her and she rubbed at her cheeks, brushing away her tears of fear.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, baby. Just try to get some sleep now. Good-bye." Kei said.

"Bye." Jun whispered before she then hung up.

With the knowledge that her sister was coming for her, Jun pushed back any fears she had and laid her head down on her pillow as she closed her eyes, forcing herself to go to sleep untill the two ferals arrived.

(Two hours later...)

Logan had rushed into flying the black bird to Japan and was currently driving the hummer to Tokyo.

The reason why he had rushed the flight was because Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya had been snapping at him to go faster while pacing around the interior of the jet like a caged animal.

If she weren't his student, then he would have swiped his claws at her to get her to shut up and leave him be.

But, as it was, Davey was his student and he was very fond of her, so Logan held back his frustration at being snapped at by her and focussed on getting to Japan as quickly as he could.

At that very moment, Davey was sitting in the seat beside him and was chewing on her nails while Veemon was staring up at her in consern.

"Calm down, Davey. We'll be there soon." The dragon assured.

"Veemon, I appreciate it, but it's not helping me." Davey muttered.

In her rush to get ready for the flight, Davey had forgotten to pick up a hat, but it wouldn't really matter if she walked around with cat ears in Japan.

People would think she was either cossplaying or was wearing her Halloween costume early.

Sighing at that, Veemon turned his attention over to Logan who had his eyes on the road.

"You should probably speed up." He told the feral.

"Fine, but if I get a ticket, you guys are paying for it." Logan said.

Stomping his foot down on the gas pedal, Logan sped up the car and it drove faster down the road as Davey stared out the window, her thoughts on her sister.

Hopefully, Jun was sleeping right now and wouldn't feel the worst of the transformation when her tail would grow out of her spine.

That was the worst of it.

(At the university...)

 _Opening her eyes, Jun was surprised to find herself lying down on the forest floor._

" _What the heck? How did I get here?" Jun asked as she pushed herself up._

 _The forest air was thick and hot, making her feel uncomfortable with the sweater she had one._

 _Standing up, Jun began walking around the forest and took in all of the sights around her._

 _Unknown to her, she was being watched by an animal who was following her from up in the tree tops, a pair of green eyes glowing from the shadows._

(With the ferals and Veemon...)

Finally, Logan pulled up into the university parking lot and Davey ripped her seatbelt off before she then threw the door open.

"Hey, slow down!" Logan called after the girl as she rushed onto campus.

"Davey! Wait for me! I have short legs!" Veemon cried as he jumped out of the car and chased after his partner.

Growling in annoyance, Logan slammed the door closed and raced off after his two wards who were running through the thankfully empty campus since everyone was in class.

"Davey! Slow down! I can't run as fast as you!" Veemon called after the girl.

Pausing, Davey whirled around and ran back over to Veemon and wrapped her tail around his waist to pick him up before she then continued onward to her sister's dorm room.

"I'm getting motion sickness." Veemon whined as he was carried off through the building that Davey had just entered.

"Hang on, we're almost there!" Davey told the Digimon as she started going at full speed.

Worry fueled her onwards and her thoughts were stuck on how her sister was reacting to the evolution.

Arriving at her sister's room, Davey then knocked on the door as Logan caught up to the girl.

"Jun, it's Davey! Open the door!" Davey called as she banged her fist on the wooden surface.

Walking up to his ward's side, Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the door.

"Stand back and try to calm down, okay?" Logan told her.

Seeing the look of distraught on the girl's face almost made him break and allow her to continue bashing her fists against the door as she tried out to her sister, but he needed her to keep calm.

"Panicking isn't gonna help anyone. You need to calm down. You reacting this way ain't gonna help Jun at all." He said.

Ears lowering at this, Davey nodded in udnerstanding as she took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay, I'm good. I'm calm. I'm fine." She said as she gently slapped her own cheeks to snap herself out of her worries.

Her tail uncurled and allowed Veemon to drop down onto his feet and he glanced up at his partner who seemed to be pushing her frantic emotions away.

"Good." Logan nodded.

His stern expression then softened as he then patted her on the head making her look up at him.

"Let's get in there then." Logan said.

Turning back to the door, he wrapped his hand around the knob and turned it, easily breaking the lock as he then pushed it open.

Feeling weight on the other side, Logan frowned as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and knocked the dresser behind it to the side.

With the darkened room revealed to them, the trio walked inside to find Jun was curled up in her bed and was clutching the blanket tightly in her hands.

Walking over to the bed, Davey took a seat on the mattress beside Jun and reached over the brush her hair of out the young woman's face.

When she did so, Davey saw that Jun's ear was now curved and was starting to grow black fur over it.

"Is she okay?" Veemon asked as he stepped over to the bed.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Davey commented.

Logan then stood over the bed, looking over the young woman who was gripping the bedsheets tightly and noticed the tense muscles on her face.

"No, it looks more like she's dreaming." Logan stated.

Ears twitching at that, Davey remebered when she had dreamed of the white tiger before she woke up to find herself transformed.

Could it be that Jun was dreaming of her animal?

"At least she's not in pain right now." She sighed in relief.

Veemon gave a sigh of relief, but then his scarlet eyes noticed something moving from under the sheets.

"Uh, guys. There's something under there." He said.

Turning their attention over to the dragon, the two ferals watched as Veemon lifted the sheet away to reveal a long black tail twitching around on the mattress.

"She grew out her tail!" Davey gasped in surprise.

"Huh. And she slept through it. Looks like you girls are tougher than your aunts." Logan smirked in amusement.

He remembered that when they were younger, the three Motomiya sisters Mai, Ami and Rei had all complained about how badly it hurt then when their tails grew out of their spines.

After listening to the women complaining about it the pain, Logan began to wonder just had bad it was.

But now that he saw how easily Davey and Jun went through it, Logan began to realize that Mai, Ami and Rei were just being over dramatic.

Smiling softly at this, Davey moved her tail so that it wound itself around Jun's tail, holding it gently.

"She's going to be fine. I just know it." She grinned.

Standing up properly, Logan then walked over to the bedroom door and checked down the hallways to make sure no one was around before he then pulled the door shut.

(With Jun...)

" _Okay, this place is really nice and I would love to have a vacation spot here, but I am seriously confused." Jun said._

 _She was still wandering around the forest, enjoying the wonderfull scents of the trees and other plants, but was confused on how she had gotten there in the first place._

 _Not only that, but she felt like she was being watched by someone and it felt unnerving._

" _Come on, is there anyone there? Hello?" Jun called._

 _Hearing a strange rumbling noise, Jun froze up as she slowly turned around to search for the sorce of the noise._

 _Becoming worried, Jun started walking a bit more faster as the sound became louder and she soon began running through the forest to escape the creature that was chasing after her._

 _Running through the forest, Jun glanced behind her to see a dark figure chasing her and she twisted her head back to look in front of her as she tried to speed up._

 _Then, her path was cut off when she found herself standing in front of a lake which had her eyes growing wide in fear._

 _Turning back around, Jun was stunned to see a large black jungle cat slowly prowling closer to her._

" _Okay, easy there, big guy. You don't wanna eat me. I'm all skin and bones." Jun told the beast._

 _Lifting its head up, the black jaguar met eyes with the girl and it made her stare in slight awe at the sight of the creature who had silky black fur with darker spots located all over its body._

 _It was quite a lovely creature, but it still looked intimadating and Jun was unsure of what to do as the black jaguar stared at her._

" _Are you...not going to hurt me?" Jun asked as she continued to stare into those deep green eyes._

 _Giving a low growl at that, the jaguar started walking closer and Jun wasn't sure what to do, but she remained frozen in her spot as she continued to admire the beast._

 _Crouching down, the jaguar then jumped at Jun and the girl gasped as a warm feeling burned through her as the cat merged with her body._

Eyes snapping open, Jun jerked awake and she breathed in three familiar scents that were now in her room.

"Easy there, Pinky. You're safe." A gruff male voice told her.

Recognizing the voice, Jun glanced up to meet the golden brown eyes of Logan who was smirking down at her.

"Logan, what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"We all came to visit you." Veemon spoke up making the young woman glance down to see the smiling Digimon.

"Veemon." Jun blinked at him.

Turning her head to the side when she caught the scent of cherries and amber, Jun saw her younger sister sitting on the side of the bed smiling at her.

"Hey, Jun. How are you feeling?" Davey asked her.

Taking in her sister's words, Jun then lifted her hand up to look herself over and noticed that her skin was flawless.

Her nails had grown longer and they seemed stronger than they originally did.

Not only that, but she felt so full of energy and her body felt even lighter than it had when she woke up that day.

"I feel pretty amazing." Jun said as she then stood up.

Feeling herself being tugged backwards, Jun glanced over her shoulder to see a long black tail was attached to her spine and it was curled around Davey's white one.

"Whoa. I have a tail." She breathed out.

"That's not all you have." Veemon told her.

Confused by that, Jun uncurled her tail from around her sister's and she made her way over to the light switch.

Flicking the switch on, Jun groaned as the room was flooded with light and it stung her advanced eyes for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. My eyes are just kinda sensitive right now. Where's my mirror?" She asked as she fluttered her eyes open.

Standing up from the bed, Davey walked over to her sister and handed her to compact mirror she used to fix her make-up.

"Here. Check everything out." She told her older sister.

Grabbing the campact, Jun flipped it open and checked out her new appearance in the reflection.

There wasn't a single blemish on her face and she noticed that her eyes had emerald green rings around the pupils that stood out against the brown of her irises.

What really caught her attention, though, were the large black cat ears that were placed on the sides of her head.

"Huh. I kinda like them." Jun grinned as she reached up to touch her ears.

They were silky soft to the touch and she took notice of the spots that were blended into the black fur.

"So, what animal were you dreaming of?" Davey asked with her arms crossed.

Veemon and Logan both turned to look at her in confusion while Jun looked surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Jun asked her.

"Because I had a dream about a white tiger before I woke up like this." Davey told her.

Raising an eyebrow in interest at this, Logan glanced between the two girls.

"Seriously?" Veemon questioned.

"Yep." Davey nodded before turning her attention back to her sister.

"So, what did you see?" She asked.

"I saw a black jaguar. So, I guess that means I have the DNA of that animal now." Jun shrugged.

"Looks like it." Logan said as he leaned against the wall.

"Jun, what are ya gonna do about school? I don't think you can keep going here now that your a feral. You need to learn how to control your powers." Veemon told her.

Humming at that in thought, Jun frowned as she tried to think it over.

"I don't know. I think I need to talk to Mom, Dad and the Professor about this." She said.

"All right then. Pack up whatever ya need. We're heading back down to Odaiba." Logan told them.

Nodding at that, Jun then sighed as she glanced over her room in contemplation.

Where would she begin?

Stepping up to her sister's side, Davey wrapped an arm around Jun's while her tail curled around the jaguar feral's tail.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Jun." The tigress told her.

Smiling down at her younger sister, Jun placed her head down on top of hers and grabbed Davey's hand, holding it gently.

"I know. Now, help me pack." Jun said.

Pulling out of the hug, Jun then slapped her sister on the rump making her yelp before she then swiped her claws at the jaguar who laughed.

Veemon snickered as he watched the two felines goof off as they started packing up Jun's things while Logan had left the room to call Kei to assure him and Serenity that their oldest daughter was fine.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"The Tiger and the Jaguar"

 **This is the end of this short story and after this I will start writing the new story 'Tiger' which will be welcoming the rest of the X-Men. Please enjoy and review!**

"So, you're sure you're fine now?" Joe asked.

It was the next day and the DigiDestineds (except for Mimi Tachikawa who was back in New York) had all gathered at the Motomiya's apartment to check on Jun when they had heard about her mutation.

When they all stepped into the living room to see the newly transformed Jun, all of the men stared at the young woman in shock.

Her figure looked curvier than it had originally been and she was wearing a pair of skinney jeans and a purple tube top that showed off her figure nicely.

As for her skin, it was completely flawless and was as pure as snow which they were sure would have even Snow White go green with envy.

Tai Kamiya silently teased Matt Ishida for allowing someone who would grow up to be a bombshell slip out of his grasp simply become she had a forcefull personality.

"For the millionth time, yes! As you all can see, I'm great. I never knew how amazing it felt to be a feral. I also kind of love my ears and tail." Jun said.

As she said this, her long black tail swayed around behind her while Poromon, Upamon and DemiVeemon jumped over it, giggling as they did so.

"They do look really cute." Kari Kamiya commented as she petted Gatomon who was curled up on her lap.

"I think the black cat ears and pink hair make you look like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew." Yolei Inoue commented.

"Oh, please. I am much better looking than she is." Jun scoffed.

Davey snickered at that as she leaned into her sister's side.

Smiling in amusement at the two catwomen, Sora Takenouchi curled the blue feather on top of Biyomon's head before she then decided to speak up.

"So, what are you going to do about school?" The orangette asked.

"The Professor is going to have me transferred to the local college in Bayville. I need to be close to the Institute since I'm going to be living there." Jun explained.

"Don't forget you also need to start your training." Davey reminded.

"Yeah, and I'm not going easy on ya, either." A gruff voice said making everyone jump.

Turning, the group of teenagers and young adults found Logan walking into the apartment, holding the grocery bags for Serenity as she and Kei followed after him.

"But she just evolved. Won't she need some time to catch up to the years she's missed in training?" Cody Hida asked.

"We never got that privelge." Agumon stated.

"Yeah, everytime we Digivolve, we're not given any time to get used to our new powers before we fight." Tentomon said.

All of the DigiDestineds gave sheepish looks as they scratched at the backs of their neck or heads or simply turned their gazes elsewhere.

They hadn't really given much thought to that.

Serenity walked over to her two daughters and she gestured for them to move, allowing her to sit down between them.

It felt so nice to have her daughters back, even if it was going to be for a short while as Jun got ready to move to Bayville with her sister.

" _Moi dve krasivyye kotyata_ (My two beautiful kittens)." Serenity cooed.

The two felines rolled their eyes at that before they both leaned into their mother, allowing the woman to play with their hair.

Watching the three redheads cuddling on the couch together, Sora smiled sweetly at the sight.

It was a moment like this where she wishes she had either an older or younger sister that she could spend time with like that.

"So, when are you going to be moving?" TK Takaishi asked as Patamon jumped up onto his shoulder, a bat shaped cookie held between his paws.

Kei, after he had put the groceries away, walked over to join the group of teens that were gathered in his living room.

"It should take Charles only a week or so to have the paperwork done. After that, we'll be flying down to the Institute to drop the girls off." The raven haired male explained.

"Are you excited to go?" Patamon asked the jaguar.

"Actually, yes I am. It's going to be great to see Scott and Jean again." Jun smiled.

Ears twitching at that, Davey mentally groaned as she began to realize that she and Scott were going to suffer through another shopping trip organized between Jun and Jean who would be dragging the former mentioned duo into every store.

She should probably warn Scott about this so the brunette had a chance to barracade himself in his room.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure they can't wait for that, too." DemiVeemon giggled.

He remembered how miserable Davey and Scott were after that shopping trip.

He also remembered that horrible hat Jun had gotten for him, which he had shredded and burned afterwards.

"So, what are you planning on doing untill now?" Upamon asked as he bounced into Cody's lap.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll just be relaxing at home for now." Jun shrugged.

"Oh, no. You're not doing that tonight, are ya?" DemiVeemon asked as he jumped up onto Serenity's lap.

"Tonight is Halloween! I had a plan for the ultimate trick-or-treating experience!" The dragon said as he pulled out his map.

"...DemiVeemon, where were you keeping that?" Davey asked with eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Nevermind about that. Anyway, I made up a map that had all the best places to go for candy! I'm not skipping out on that!" He whined.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gomamon grinned.

"Yeah, I'm been waiting all month for this day." Patamon smiled.

"Can we go?" Gabumon asked Matt who looked down at his partner.

"You guys promised us we could out trick-or-treating tonight." Minomon reminded as he turned his large dark eyes on his human.

Ken Ichijouji gave a small grin at that as he patted his partner's head and glanced around the group of humans who were all contemplating.

"We did promise them." Kari Kamiya amended.

"And it wouldn't be right to break that promise." Ken added.

That made the Digimon all cheer while DemiVeemon and Minomon shared a look before they rushed off into Davey's room.

The duo quickly re-appeared with an older looking map and held it out in front of the entire group.

"Great! Good thing I already marked down all the best places to get candy in Odaiba three years ago." DemiVeemon said.

"And I helped him with it." Minomon grinned.

Sharing amused looks at this, Ken moved to sit down beside Davey as they both looked over the map that had all of the best houses circled in bright orange.

"I guess we better get ready then." Tai grinned.

Yolei jumped up onto her feet with Poromon squashed into her chest, the tiny pink bird flailing in her grip.

"That's great! Come on, let's all go get our costumes ready." The lander haired girl said.

"We can meet back out our house at 7:00 pm to go out." Kari suggested.

"Sounds good to me." TK said as he stands up along with his brother.

Everyone then got up from their seats and left the apartment, each one excited about going out for a night of fun.

As all of the DigiDestineds left the apartment, Logan was able to sit down on one of the couchs which creaked under the weight of his adamantium bones.

"Kid, you better make sure that little rat doesn't eat too much candy. I don't need him jumping all over the place or puking in my boots again." The male feral growled.

Davey and Jun laughed at that while DemiVeemon blushed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"That was an accident!" The Digimon protested.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Serenity then stood up and scooped DemiVeemon up in her arms.

"All right, calm down. I'll get started on dinner. You three get ready and BEHAVE." Serenity told her three children as she handed DemiVeemon over to Davey.

"Calm down, Mom. We'll be good." Davey grinned.

"We make no promises about the Digimon, though." Jun shrugged.

Kei chuckled at that as the girls went off into their rooms to get ready for the night while Serenity started on dinner.

Sighing, Logan settled back into the couch and grabbed the remote to find something to watch.

(Ten days later...)

Charles had been able to convince the dean at NYU to allowed Jun to transfer into their school, but she had to wait untill after the Christmas holidays to do so.

Because of this, Jun would be able to complete her work from Tokyo University on the computers while she stayed at the Xavier Institute.

The black bird arrived at the Institute and flew down into the hidden cave that was under the basketball court where Ororo Munroe, Charles, Scott and Jean were all waiting on the three ferals.

After the black bird was turned off, the door opened and the group of four all walked closer to the jet to greet their newest student.

Much to their surprise, Veemon rushed out of the jet with a wagon filled with all kinds of candies, chocolate bars, poki boxes and chip bags.

"Outta the way! I got a huge haul coming through!" Veemon called as he rushed off to carry his candy back to his and Davey's room.

"You better not eat all that candy in one night!" Logan called after him as he walked out of the jet carrying four large boxes.

Jun then walked out of the jet next, carrying a tote bag and an old backpack.

"Jun, you're here!" Jean smiled.

The readhead levitated up to the jet door and she gave the young woman a hug, which was returned.

"It's great to see you again!" The psychic said.

"It's great to see you, too, Jean. You look great!" Jun smiled as she pulled back to look at the younger girl.

Davey walked out of the jet next, carrying one of her sister's bags with an annoyed look on her face.

"You could carry your own stuff." She muttered as she walked down to where Scott, Ororo and Charles were all standing.

"Jun, welcome back. Your room has been set up and is ready for you now." The telepath said as Jun and Jean walked down the ramp.

"Thanks, Professor. It's great to see you again. You too, Ms. Munroe." Jun smiled at the two adults.

"We're glad to have you, Jun." The weather witch grinned.

Scott, who had simply been standing around, walked over to help Davey carry some of the bags that she was holding.

"Come on, we'll show you to your room." Jean said as she grabbed Jun's hand and pulled her off.

"Great. Let's go." Jun said as she allowed the other girl to drag her up to her room.

Seeing the two girls disappear from their sights, Scott and Davey turned to look at each other and sighed.

"This isn't gonna end well for us, is it?" The brunette asked as he turned to look at the tigress.

"Probably not." Davey shrugged in answer.

Ororo chuckled at that as she watched the two friends leave the cave with annoyed expressions, knowing that having Jun and Jean together was going to be a nightmare for them.

"What do you think is going to happen now, Professor?" Ororo asked as she stood at the man's side.

"It's hard to tell. But, I hope that Jun coming here is a sigh that we will have more students one day, to nurture and teach, and to help them become fine young men and women." Charles said.

Giving the man a amused look, Ororo then began walking out of the underground cavern to join the rest of the mutants upstairs.

It was going to be interesting having two female ferals around and it would be amusing to see how Logan was going to handle it.

(A few hours later...)

Jun had unpacked all of her things and was now sitting at her vanity, setting up her make-up and such.

Ears twitching, the 20 year old heard footsteps coming closer to her room and she turned around to see Davey and Veemon entering to come see her.

"Hey, Jun. Ororo told us to come tell you dinner is almost ready." Veemon informed.

"Great, I am starving! What are we having?" Jun asked as she set her toothbrush and toothpast down on her vanity along with her shampoo.

"Chimichangas!" Veemon chirped.

Raising an eyebrow at the strange word, Jun glanced over at her sister who was holding what appeared to be clothing.

"Uh, what-what is that? I never heard of that before." Jun said.

"It's a deep-fried burrito that has meat, vegetables, cheese and rice in it." Davey explained.

Normally food like that would make Jun sick to her stomach, but hearing the discription of the food made her mouth water and her stomach rumble in hunger.

"That sounds really gross, but really good at the same time." The jaguar responded.

Veemon snickered at that while Davey smirked, showing off her fangs.

Walking over to her older sister, Davey then handed her the folded up black clothing that Jun took with a look of confusion on her face.

"What is this?" Jun asked as she unfolded the clothing to see what it was.

It unraveled to show off a black, sleeveless catsuit that had a turtleneck and it had a yellow belt with a black and red X on the buckle.

"That would be your uniform. Everyone gets one. It's for training." Davey explained.

Blinking at that, Jun turned towards the mirror on her vanity and held the uniform up in front of her body.

"It's not so bad, I guess." She shrugged.

Folding the uniform back up, Jun stood up and placed the clothing onto her bed.

"Now, let's get going. I wanna see what these chimichangas taste like." She grinned.

"Whoo hoo! Let's go!" Veemon cheered as he raced out of the room, thrilled to get something to eat.

Chuckling in amusement, Davey shared a look with Jun as they then left the room together, tails swaying behind them as they continued along.

"So, did you come up with your codename yet?" Davey asked as she glanced over at her sister.

"Actually, yes I did." Jun grinned.

Catching up the the bouncing dragon, the two felines made their way down the stairs so that they could join the rest of their housemates for dinner.

"Well, what is it?" Davey asked the older redhead.

" _Jaga_ (Jaguar)." Jun answered.

That caused her younger sister some amusement as she snickered and the two felines entered the dinning room, greeting their friends and teachers before they then took their seats.

This was going to be the start of a very interesting life for the white tiger and the black jaguar as they lived at the Xavier Institute.

The end.


End file.
